


"crazy little thing (called love)"

by Sekushi



Series: Sweeter Things [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Caught, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Max is a nice step sister, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: His dad and Susan left for some fancy dinner, Max was out with her friends and should be home soon, and Billy?Billy was at home and didn't really have anything to do.





	"crazy little thing (called love)"

Translation into German (by me) available here: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5d542e6a00047c72290f79c5/1/crazy-little-thing-called-love-harringrove

\---

Billy Hargrove was standing in the middle of his room, bored out of his mind (actually he was hoping for a certain someone to show up, but that was kind of a secret).

His dad and Susan left for some fancy dinner, Max was out with her friends and should be home soon, and Billy? Billy was at home and didn't really have anything to do. He let himself fall on his bed with a loud sigh and closed his eyes. Maybe he could call- his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard something hitting his bedroom window. Repeatedly. Cracking one eye open, Billy decided to get up to investigate and to take a look at the person annoying him.

All traces of annoyance, however, vanished when Billy saw a certain brunette (pretty) boy standing there. Steve saw him, too, because the next thing he did was wave and quietly ask: "Can I come in?" Billy just nodded and expected to have to open the front door, but Steve actually just started to climb up to his window. It maybe seemed....romantic in his mind, Billy guessed (and he had to admit, he actually liked it - a little bit).

"Hey", Steve whispered when he finally reached the window and climbed inside. Then, he turned to Billy and (really softly) crashed his lips against his boyfriend's. "I missed you." Billy responded by kissing back and tangling his hands in Steve's hair. They ended up passionately making out on the bed, Steve on top of his boyfriend. Eventually Steve decided to let his hands trail to the top his boyfriend's jeans and then just a little further down...

After their - very heated, very extended - make out session with a little...more touching and grinding than usual (they just really missed each other, okay?) they were so busy whispering sweet things and just cuddling that they didn't even notice Max opening the door. When Steve heard her small gasp he lifted his head from Billy's shoulder and looked at her with wide eyes. Billy opened his own eyes, saw the way Steve's now slightly panicked look shifted between his face and the door and turned his head. When he saw his stepsister standing there, he hissed a curse and tried to cover himself - almost throwing Steve off the bed in the process.

Max quickly looked away when she realized what was happening in front of her, her cheeks burning bright red. "I just got home and wanted to tell you that your dad's almost here too..", she said before tentatively lifting her gaze again. Not quite meeting Steve's eyes, she added: "I thought I should warn you, before- Before your dad....you know." She looked at Billy while she said that last bit, and he nodded in understanding.

Then Max left - as suddenly as she had appeared - and the boy's waited until they could hear her door closing. Steve said: "I should-", and started collecting and putting on his clothes. When he was fully dressed, Billy took his hand - effectively getting the older boy to look at him. He smiled, pulled Steve in for one last hug, one last touch before he went home, and told Steve to drive safe. Steve responded with an "I love you", and a grin - then he left.

Billy's dad and Susan came home not long after and apparently it had been a good dinner date - Neil seemed satisfied. And apparently didn't feel any need to come to Billy's room and punish him for...whatever. Which was a really good thing because it enabled Billy to fall asleep without any fear for once. Instead, his last thought (and what he dreamed about) was his pretty boyfriend.

The next morning, Max found a set of new wheels for her skateboard next to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> two updates in one day?? heck yea! ...what can I say, I just love soft!harringrove too much for my own good. also, I am aware that this is quite short - i'm trying to get back into writing and figured it'd be good to start with short things! and yes, the title was inspired by the queen song :)  
> as always, please let me know if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
